


Gayer Than Expected

by Blackbeyond



Series: Giveaway Fics [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Charlie Isn't a Dick, College AU, Eggsy Finds Out He's Gayer Than Expected, M/M, Older Brother Harry Hart, Sugar Daddy AU, accidental sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not gay?”</p>
<p>“You might be gay for Harry though,” Roxy smiled, crossing her arms as Eggsy continued to freak out.</p>
<p>“But, I’m not gay…” Eggsy trailed off. He thought back on all his interactions with Harry. Harry taking him out to eat, treating him to the new Adidas tracksuits and trainers, waving him off when Eggsy offered to pay him back. Harry’s smile, Harry’s shoulders in his suits, Harry’s fucking arse in his suits. The way his trousers fit just a bit too tight around the crotch-</p>
<p>Alright, he might be a little gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gayer Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> For @charlotte-frey on tumblr

Eggsy thought he was going to hate living on campus. His mates had told him stories of the randoms they’d been assigned during their first years, and the horrors that had followed. Missing food, broken dorms, sex in the living room. Ovens exploding, couches being ripped into by dogs, and booze at every corner.

Needless to say, Eggsy was apprehensive about starting university. It didn’t help that his roommate, Charlie, had given off such a pretentious and posh vibe that Eggsy feared Charlie was one snap away from having a butler throw him out of their room.

But it worked out. Charlie was still an arse, but he was a charming arse, and did his part around the apartment. He kept his part neat, always helped with the food and utilities, and didn’t stink up the place with cigars or weed like the people next door.

It also helped that Charlie came with an older brother.

Harry.

Eggsy had no idea what Harry did for a living, I think it was mentioned that he was a tailor at some point? Maybe a banker? But Harry could have been a model for all Eggsy knew. The older man dressed in fitted –sorry, bespoke—suits and carried himself elegantly as he wandered through the rooms to help Charlie and Eggsy set up their living space.

Harry also tended to buy them a lot of stuff. They were a few weeks into classes and Harry still dropped by from time to time, buying them groceries or books or general supplies. Even if Charlie was in class, Harry would take Eggsy out to get school supplies and food. It was… a little weird. Which he told Roxy, Charlie’s girlfriend, as they ate a café just off of campus.

“I think Charlie’s brother is hitting on me,” Eggsy reported, biting into his sandwich, mulling over the most recent event in his head. Harry had offered to pick up some cleaning supplies for Eggsy on his way to the dorm, and then asked if Eggsy wanted to get lunch afterwards. Eggsy had declined because of his plans with Roxy, and he could swear that Harry had accepted the rejection with a sad tone to his voice.

“You think so?” Roxy asked, one eyebrow climbing towards her forehead in disbelief. She had very little interaction with Harry despite dating his brother, and from what she’d seen, Harry didn’t seem the type to hit on his brother’s friends.

“Probably?” Eggsy amended, uncertain from Roxy’s reaction. “He’s helping us out with the living costs? And he hangs around our room a lot, even if it’s just me there, and he likes to buy anything we need. He’ll start buying Charlie’s stuff, but then when Charlie isn’t there, he’ll buy stuff for me and then buys me lunch and dinner and other stuff I like, like these trainers.”

“You thank him though, right? And you don’t feel obligated to pay him back?”

“Of course! I make sure to thank him and try to dissuade him from buying stuff, but he insists!” Eggsy chewed on his bottom lip in frustration. “I wish he’d stop sometimes, but I don’t have money to buy stuff all the time.”

“Well…do you think Harry is hot?” Roxy asked.

“Yeah?” Eggsy answered immediately, confused by the line of questioning before his eyes widen and he followed it up with, “I mean, I guess? I don’t know, probably? Objectively?”

“And it’s not creepy or invasive right?” Roxy needled, breaking out into a smile.

“No! He’s a classy guy,” Eggsy argued, “he’s paying for Charlie to go through uni after their parents kicked him out and he’s doing well as a tailor or banker or whatever, and he never does anything to make me uncomfortable-“

“So, you like him,” Roxy finished for him. Eggsy looked like a deer in the headlights, blinking at Roxy for moments as he takes in all of what he just said.

“I’m not gay!”

“But you do like Harry!” Roxy smirked, leaning back in her chair as Eggsy gaped at her, floundering to find an argument against her statement.

“I’m not gay?”

“You might be gay for Harry though,” Roxy smiled, crossing her arms as Eggsy continued to freak out.

“But, I’m not gay…” Eggsy trailed off. He thought back on all his interactions with Harry. Harry taking him out to eat, treating him to the new Adidas tracksuits and trainers, waving him off when Eggsy offered to pay him back. Harry’s smile, Harry’s shoulders in his suits, Harry’s fucking arse in his suits. The way his trousers fit just a bit too tight around the crotch-

“Fuck.” Eggsy whispered. “Fuck!”

Roxy cackled, watching Eggsy put all the pieces together. “We could both be dating a Hart!”

“Shut up Rox!” Eggsy whispered, “I’m having a crisis here!”

“What crisis?” Roxy asked, rolling her eyes, “You like Harry. It’s not a big deal. Just tell him the next time he takes you out on a date.”

“He hasn’t been taking me on dates!” Eggsy squawked, dodging his head when other people in the café looked in their direction. Roxy gave him a look, a stop-bullshitting-me look, and he sulked. “Okay, maybe they’ve been dates. But I didn’t know!”

“And now you do,” Roxy decided wisely. “Now go bone Harry Hart.”

“You are the worse.”

\--

“Harry!” Eggsy exclaimed, walking into his room. Charlie wasn’t around, as per usual, probably out to go find Roxy after class, and Harry sat primly on his brother’s bed.

“Ah, Eggsy.” Harry turned to him with a shy smile on his face. “You’re back from lunch with Roxanne?”

“Ah, yeah,” Eggsy stuttered, dropping his bag off at the corner of his bed. “You waiting on Charlie?”

“Yes, I was to take him to get new books. Apparently Roxanne’s poodle chewed through a few of them.”

“Right, she told me about that,” Eggsy nodded, sitting across from Harry on his own bed.

“Afterwards, would you like to join me for dinner?” Harry continued quickly, “uh, me and Charlie of course.”

“That’d be great,” Eggsy agreed, “I-uh, I’d be cool with dinner with just you too. Also.”

Harry looked up, surprised, with a blush rising on his face. “I would like that.”

“Yeah, me too.”

\--

Charlie was properly disturbed to come back from his class to see his roommate and brother snogging on his bed.

Roxy, on the other hand, was appropriately delighted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on tumblr!](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com)


End file.
